1. Field of the invention
In rotary press for printing books, newspapers, and the like, this invention relates particularly to a removing apparatus for removing paper sheets, fold sections, paper dust, etc., that fall and accumulate below a folding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to "Newspaper Printing-Printing Edition", rev. (pp. 104) edited by Japan Newspaper Association, the portions where paper dust occurs in a rotary press are a cut portion of a folding apparatus, a slitter portion and a take-up paper brake belt portion. Among them, great quantities of paper dust occur at the cut portion of the folding apparatus.
An example of the prior art technique for removing such paper dust is "Dust Collection/Suction Head is Folding Apparatus in Rotary Press" disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 12403/1979. In this prior art apparatus, a dust collection/suction head for sucking paper dust occurring when printed and travelling paper is cut by blades of the folding apparatus of the rotary press is directly fitted to the paper dust occurring position of the rotary press.
Those paper sheets which fall particularly into a hopper positioned below the folding apparatus due to paper shortage during the paper feed operation at the start of the printing work and those fold sections which fall from a normal flow of the printed sheets are left as such in the hopper together with the paper dust. They are removed at the stop of the rotary press or at the time of maintenance and inspection after the printing work is complete, only after considerable quantities are stored in the hopper. The removal work is carried out by first removing manually large paper sheets and then removing medium size paper sheets with very small dust by a portable vacuum cleaner.
The dust collection/suction head of the prior art technique described above does not impede the travel of printed matters and does not either sacrifice the operation space of the folding apparatus, but its fitting position is markedly limited spatially, and access to the head is extremely dangerous not only during the printing operation but also at the time of maintenance and inspection because the head is disposed at a narrow position around which a folding cylinder or the like is rotating at a high speed.
Moreover, the dust collection/suction head is mainly directed to suck the paper dust and is not therefore much suitable for suction and removal of paper sheets, fold sections, and the like.
The removal work of the paper sheets and the like can be made easily at those portions which permit easy access of hands and the vacuum cleaner but cannot easily be applied to the removal of fold sections and to the removal of the paper sheets and the like staying at the depth of the hopper below the folding apparatus having a narrow space structure. Moreover, it cannot remove completely small paper sheets but leave considerable quantities of paper sheets, and is not free from the problems that when dust collection of paper dust is made, the paper sheets are once adsorbed at the suction port of the vacuum cleaner, they must be removed manually and this is an extremely insufficient work.